1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method capable of processing an input by reflecting a user's intention and an electronic device implementing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a recent expansion in various services and functions provided by an electronic device such as a portable terminal. In order to increase the value of the portable terminal and meet various user demands, a variety of applications executable in the portable terminal have been developed.
Accordingly, hundreds of applications and various data may now be stored in a portable terminal, such as a smartphone, a mobile phone, a notebook Personal Computer (PC) and tablet PC, and can be displayed as a digital object through a display such as a touch screen of the portable terminal. The digital object can be controlled by an input unit such as a finger or stylus via a touch screen.
There may occur an instance where a screen to be output switches at the moment when a user provides an input selecting a particular object on the screen to be output through a display of an electronic device. When the screen switches, since the configuration and arrangement of the object can be changed, a problem occurs in which an object which is different from the object to be selected in response to the user's input, ends up being selected. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an electronic device and method for preventing such an unintended selection.